Untitled
by BlackRoseButterflies
Summary: Features a delinquent girl in high school with a drunk mother and an abusive father. In her school there there are two intelligent students Light Yagami, known as the most attractive boy in the school, and Hideki Ryuga. What will happen when as she gets closer to these two, thanks to her needing tutoring from them, and she learns more about them as they learn more about her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**_** I have absolutely no idea how this is going to turn out, and I feel that the characters may become out of character but… Well, I mainly write for my own entertainment anyway, so whatever. If you have a problem with how I write it, then simply don't read it. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'll write how I see best to fit the story. **

** There is a 67.2% chance that there will be some form of yaoi, yuri, and****/or**** heterosexual action going on. (Though only a 10.6% chance of it being anything TOO naughty.) There is also a 98.6% chance of there being bad language. If you don't like, then I wouldn't risk it, even if the chances are low. **

** Also, some of the characters may be complete assholes to the other characters. Now, I'm going to put this simply. Don't bitch about it, okay. (Now, I'm not saying that telling me you don't like someone in here, now that's fine. I'm just asking that you don't go on and on about it or something. You are entitled to your own opinion, as are others to their own opinions.) If you think you may do this, please just stop now and save everyone the grief and stop reading, okay? **

** Anyway, if you had made it this far, either A. you know what's coming, B. you skipped all of the before, or C. you just don't care. Either way, here's the story.  
_**

The whole school was sitting in the auditorium, waiting for our top student to give a speech. I sat in one of the middle rows by the aisle, next to my best friend, Kiyomi Takada. Honestly, I couldn't give two shits about what they had to say. Actually, I had originally made plans to skip school today, but Kiyomi forced me to come to watch the ceremony with her.

Everyone in the school knows that Light Yagami was not only the smartest student in the school, but the smartest in all of Japan, too. And, like everyone else, Kiyomi had some weird fascination with him. Sure, he was smart and attractive, but… Is that really a reason to be a fan of someone?

I had thought that, ever since I was little, thinking that all fans of every idol or model were just some stupid, brainwashed beings who didn't take the time to get to know someone before they fell in love with them. And then today I became a hypocrite.

The ceremony started (I barely noticed) and the principal stood up on stage. "Welcome, students." Was all he could say before I tuned out. I boredly leaned back into my chair and pulled out my cell phone to start playing with the random pointless apps I had. As expected, Light was called to the stage and a bunch of mindless fan girls started whistling and clapping. And then something weird happened. Another name was called!

"Also, Hideki Ryuga." –Hideki Ryuga?- I thought, -Like the idol?!-

As the two boys walked up on stage and took their places behind a table, I heard everyone whispering around me about how good Light looked, especially with the hunched over Ryuga standing next to him.

"Hey, Aiko," Kiyomi said, leaning next to my ear, "don't you think that guy is kind of… Out of place? I mean, look at the way he's dressed! It's slightly insulting." She looked at me, "Don't you agree?"

I sighed, looked back at her and said, "Well, he has to be smart to compete with Light, so maybe he's super rich and just cares more about how comfortable he is than how he looks… Besides…" I turned back to face the stage, "I find him very attractive." I couldn't help but smile and blush a little, saying something I normally wouldn't like that.

Kiyomi moved back to her original position, saying, "You have such a weird taste, Aiko. But I guess it suits you, doesn't it."

For the rest of the speech, I tuned everything except the voice of Hideki Ryuga. When it finished, all of us students went back to our classrooms. Me and Kiyomi didn't get put in the same class this year, but I think it's mainly because she knows that I would just drag down her grades, along with my own. After all, I'm normally within the last 100 on the testing list. Not that I'm stupid, it's just that I don't really care enough to give it my all. Or half for that matter.

Even if Kiyomi wasn't in my class, I had two other people that were a plus. Both Kiyomi's Light Yagami and my Hideki Ryuga. Also, Yagami sat in front of me to the left and Ryuga sat directly behind him and right next to me! As happy as this made me, I was still tired. So by the time the teacher came in and actually started teaching, I had already fallen asleep at my desk.

When class finally ended, I sleepily opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around to see Ryuga staring right at me! "D-do you need something?" I nervously asked.

The man got up off his chair and stood next to me with his hands in his pockets. With his posture, he only stood about two or three heads taller than me while I was still sitting. "If you're that tired, you should really go home, Miss…"

I smiled and held out my hand to him. "Higuchi. It's Aiko Higuchi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
-

At first he just stared at my hand that was stretched out to him, as if he didn't understand or something. "Hideki Ryuga." He said, awkwardly shaking my hand. Then he let go and stared at me some more, making me blush slightly.

"Well then, uh… I guess I'll be going." I said, quickly gathering my stuff and running out the door, passing Kiyomi on the way.

My next few classes flew by faster than I would have expected them to. But by the time lunch came, I was ready to leave. Me, Kiyomi, and some of her other friends (I wouldn't really count them as my friends) all sat down in the front of the school, eating lunched. Topic of the day: this morning's assembly. Everyone either sided with Yagami or with Ryuga. I, of course, was on the Ryuga side.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the two of them walking together with tennis rackets in their hands. I stood up and motioned for the rest of the group to follow as we went behind them and waked to the tennis court.

"What are we doing?" One of the girls asked. (I didn't really know her well enough to actually remember her name.)

"We're going to watch them play!" I replied excitedly as the two entered he cage and the rest of us sat along the side lines on the outside. Everyone looked at me confusedly as I intently watched the game begin.

For all I cared, they could have been sitting and playing chess. As long as I could watch, I was happy. The match started and I fell into a daze watching the two hit the ball back and forth at each other. Before anyone really knew it, a whole crowd had gathered and they even had someone keeping score, almost as if it was a professional game. Even if it wasn't, it sure seemed like it with the way they were taking forever for one of them to get a single point. People were cheering and talking amongst themselves about what they were witnessing. There was even someone who decided to become some sort of an announcer.

Of course, the bell rang right before a winner could be declared. I sighed, stood up, and went to throw my stuff away. When I went back to the spot, the whole group had already left. Perfect. Great time to escape this hell of madness. I always kept my book bag with me in case of a situation like this one was to present itself. Making sure that no one was watching, I made my way to the school exit. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my wrist ad made me stop in my tracks.

-Oh shit! A teacher?!- I immediately assumed, preparing for a lecture, trying to think up a somewhat decent excuse I could make.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The person calmly said. It wasn't the voice of any teacher I knew.

I quickly turned around to both Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga standing behind me. Ryuga was the one who had stopped me. One hand was holding mine and the other was in his pocket. The two of them were staring at me. Ryuga with his normal blank expression and Yagami with a sort of hateful glare.

"C'mon, Ryuga." Yagami said, "If she wants to ruin her school life, then let her."

Ryuga looked up at him. "Light-kun, you should really care more about your school and classmates. If she continues to skip school and sleep in class, she could really ruin her future!"

"Why should I care?" He shrugged, "It's not my life, and I'm at the top of the class, so… Plus it's none of my business what she does."

"Fine. But I'm not about to let that happen." He looked back at me, "Come along, Miss Higuchi."

"Uh. Umm. H-hey…" I stuttered as he started pulling me towards the school.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, not stopping. Yagami rolled his eyes and started to follow us.

"… N-never mind…"

The three of us walked up to our next class (which we seemed to have together). We received weird looked when we entered the room 1- because of how late we were (no thanks to me) 2- Ryuga was still holding my hand and 3- my face was redder than it had ever been. We went to the back of the classroom and took our seats. I couldn't possibly pay attention to a thing that the teacher was trying to teach us. My mind was already preoccupied with what had just happened.

Before I knew it, school was over. I found Kiyomi in the hallway and we left to her house, as we did every day.

"You… Can't stay for too long." She said on the walk starting to near her house.

"Why not?!" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"My mom is supposed to be having guests over today, so she doesn't want any other visitors."

"Oh… Well… Hopefully Dad doesn't come back today…" I put my hands in my jean pockets and stared down at the ground.

"Mmmm… I'm so sorry. I wish I could help. Do you want to see if I can come over to your place?" She asked, patting my back.

"No." I replied, "It would just be worse if you did. But thank you."

"Always." She smiled sadly.

I stayed at her house for as long as I could, before Kiyomi's mother kicked me out. I walked lazily on the road to my house, not wanting to see whether or not my father was at work still. And even if he was, there was a high possibility that mom found out about my grades and had something to say about them.

Even with the slow pace I walked at, I got to my house fairly quickly, since mine and Kiyomi's houses were kind of close. Right when I opened the door, an empty wine bottle was thrown at me and shattered on the wall next to me.

"Git outta of here, you good fer nothin daughter!" My drunken mother said from the couch, shaking her bottle at me.

"Look who's talking." I said under my breath as I went upstairs to my room closing and locking the door behind me.

It was a plus for me that she was drunk. I'd rather be attacked by her than sit and listen to her bitch about how terrible of a daughter I am and how she wishes I was never born. Because I know that's about exactly how it would go… She'd start out talking about how bad my grades are and somehow end up screaming contest to see who hates the other more.

You see, my mother was raped years ago. She got pregnant with that man's child. She wanted to get rid of the baby, but my father wouldn't allow it. That's how I was born.

Mom says I am a constant reminder of what happened back then. I can't blame them for hating me… But it still pisses me off when she yells at me just for being alive. (However, one thing about this is that she can contain herself as long as she is sober.)

When I was younger, the only thing my father would praise me for was my grades. I used to try my hardest to be at the top of my class, just so I could see him smile because of me… But now… He's barely around enough for me to care anymore. Ever since he got promoted into the head group of Yotsuba, he's been avoiding family as much as possible. But, again, I don't care anymore.

Now all that matters to me is my own happiness… And the happiness of my friends-… Friend, too… They're the only things that I care about now…

Suddenly feeling tired, I pushed the stuff off my bed and laid down, not bothering to change my clothes or anything and went to sleep.

(New Chapter.)

I was late getting to school the next day. Partially because I woke up late and partially because I took a long detour through the park on my way to school. Not that I passed it or anything, but… I had the sudden urge to see flowers and look at the pond. So to the park I went.

"You're late today, Miss Higuchi…" The teacher said as I opened the door and walked into the classroom, " I certainly hope you're not planning a repeat of last year…"

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, heading to take my seat.

" Why were you late today?" Ryuga asked as I put my head down on the desk, facing him.

"That's a stupid question…"

"Stupid?"

"Yes, stupid… Obviously I don't want to be here… But being here definitely beats being at home at the moment."

"I see… And isn't this your first year here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The teacher said 'a repeat of last year'. Were you held back?"

"Yeah. Your point? Are you going to laugh at me for it, too? Are you?!" My voice rose a little out of anger and slight fear.

"No, no… I'll do nothing of the sort."

I turned my face away from him and quietly said, "Thank you for that. It'd suck if someone else found out that my life sucks and decided to verbalize it."

The conversation stopped there, because the teacher started talking, again, and Ryuga's actually a good student and pays attention. Not that we would have gotten in trouble, unless we were too loud and distracting the other students. After all, I'm a delinquent and Ryuga's at the top of the class and probably wouldn't need to pay attention, anyway.

This day didn't go any differently before. I slept at at given chance, trying to gain back some of my sanity. I even decided to skip lunch and sleep outside on a bench at the currently empty tennis court. I closed my eyes and just as I felt myself starting to doze off, I heard a voice say,

"Even sleeping at lunch?" I forced myself to pull my eyes open to see an upside down Ryuga only inches from my face, sitting next to my head on the bench. "Miss Higuchi, aren't you hungry?" He said, not moving back in the slightest. He was so close, our noses were practically touching and I could smell the sugary sweetness in his breath.

I would have moved myself, but I most likely would have collided into Ryuga's face, and I'm sure he wouldn't enjoy that. So I simply stayed put ad heat came to my face, making me blush uncontrollably as he gave me a confused look.

"Ryuga…" Yagami (who I just realized was even there) said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Why must you be such a pest to everyone? Just leave her alone, already."

Ryuga looked over at him, "I'm not being a pest, Light-kun. I'm actually worried about her eating. She didn't eat much yesterday, either. Didn't you see?"

"No, I guess I'm not one to watch people's every move. Sorry, but I'm not a creep like you are."

Ryuga sighed, "You know I do what I do for a reason. It wouldn't be very professional of me if I did anything without having some sort of a reason."

I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, and this was making me feel awkward. "Well, since you seem so worried about me eating," I said, pushing Ryuga away a little, allowing me to sit up, then turned to flash the two a smile, "want to join me?"

"Well…" Yagami said with a smile (which I could tell was fake), "Since we woke you up from your nap, why not? Ryuga?"

"As much as I'd like to," He said, "I doubt they'll have anything to fit my tastes for the students."

"Well, what do you like?" I asked.

He tilted his head to the side, "Cake?"

"Cake? Why would you have cake now? It's the middle of the day!" I stood with my hands on my hips, facing him.

"Your point?"

Light stepped between us, blocking him from my view, "Just never mind him, Higuchi. C'mon, let's go get food for ourselves." He put an arm around me, leading us to the cafeteria.

"W-wait! Light-kun!" Ryuga called, following behind us.

When we reached the cafeteria, people were still gathered around the counter, trying to get whatever was left for the day. Yagami forcefully pushed my through the loud and hungry crowd, loosing Ryuga somewhere in the middle. We popped out on the side and Light sighed, telling me that he did that on purpose.

"Aren't we getting food?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips, again.

"There probably won't be anything left by the time we get up there, anyway." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you knew that, then why did we come here still?"

"Even if there was a low possibility, it was still worth a shot. Oh, and it's an easy way to get away from Ryuga for a change. Did you know that all the classes he has, he specifically got them so that he could have the exact same schedule as me! And in all of them, he asked if he could have a seat close behind me so that he can keep an eye on me. What is that supposed to even mean?! What is he, my stalker?!"

"I wouldn't complain." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nooothing~."

At that moment, Ryuga came tumbling out of the crowd, as if they pushed him out.

"About time." Yagami said, folding his arm across his chest.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you…" Ryuga said, slowly standing up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, lending him a hand.

"Light-kun," He said in a whiny voice, completely ignoring me, "can we leave, now?"

"Why don't we go and try to finish where we left off yesterday without match?"

"That sounds like a great idea, let's." The two started walking away, leaving me behind. I wasn't about to invite myself to go watch them. That'd be rude. Then, just as I was about to go sulk in some corner, Ryuga turned and called out to me, "Aren't you coming with us, Miss Higuchi?"

"Hmm? Aah, yes, of course!" I said, running to catch up with them.

When we arrived back at the courts, there were already people playing, leaving the guys tennis less. I wanted to escape, again, but Ryuga prevented that, dragging me along, again. Only this time, I actually resisted, making us a little more late for class than the last time.

When we entered, the teacher stopped in the middle of what he was saying, looked at me and said, "Aah, Miss Aiko Higuchi! Nice of you to join us!" Maybe he missed the two geniuses I came in with. "Good timing, I need to talk to you." He pulled me behind his desk and continued, still ignoring the fact that Ryuga and Yagami were there, too, as they moved on to their separate desks. "You currently have not only the lowest grade of all my classes, but one of the lowest grades in all of the school."

I folded me arms across my chest, "And?" –Oh, and thanks for talking about this in front of the whole fucking class, asshole.- I thought.

"Well, I'm concerned about your future! I think you need a tutor. I'm going to assign someone who can hopefully help you." He lifted his head and started looking around the room, "Yagami! You two seem to be friendly. Do you have anything planned for this week?"

Yagami looked up from the paper he was writing on and said, "No, I don't, really. I as just going to study up a bit." A perfect answer, of course.

"Would you mind if Higuchi joined you?"

"That would be acceptable." He said bowing his head slightly.

"Good." He looked at me, "I already know you have nothing planned. Now go sit down."

I grumbled and rolled my eyes, tempted to walk out right there, but I held back the urge and took my seat. The teacher continued where he left off and Yagami turned around to face me (he sat directly in front of me in this class) and said, "Would you like to come over to my place, today? We could start your tutoring there."

"Eeh, whatever… Not like I have anything better to do…"

Randomly, Ryuga (who was in front to the right of me) quickly spun around and said, "I think I would like to join you, Miss Higuchi. Would that be alright, Light-kun?"

"Yeah, whatever." Yagami sighed, turning the correct way in his seat.

Knowing that Ryuga would be there, too made me smile. I started to actually look forward to after school for a change. This simple fact also made the rest of the day go by a little quicker as the excitement built up in me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
-

"Kiiiyooomiii~!" I called happily through the hallway, hugging my unexpecting friend from behind.

"Aah! Aiko, you startled me!" She exclaimed, giving me a smile, "What's with you? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Guess where I'm going after school, today?"

"Well, considering your amount of happiness, definitely not you house or mine. So where to?"

"Yagami's house! And Ryuga is coming, too!"

"What?! What for?!"

"Tutoring."

When I said that, Kiyomi burst out laughing, "You?! Tutoring?! Who are you and what have you done with my Aiko?"

"Quiet, they're tutoring me."

"Well, obviously! Why would the two smartest students in Japan need tutoring from at all, let alone from you?!"

I stuck my tongue out as we reached the school entrance. Suddenly I heard a male voice call from behind us, "Don't think you're getting out of your tutoring, miss Higuchi." I turned around to see Ryuga and Yagami walking from the school.

Kiyomi went her own way and the three of us started walking towards Yagami's house. "Excuse me; I need to make a phone call." Ryuga said, pulling out a cell phone, pressing a single button, and held it against his ear between his finger and thumb. "Hello? Watari?" He said, "Yes, it's me. I'll be heading over to the Yagami household for a little while with Light-kun and a friend. Yes, of course. I am aware. Yes, thank you. Goodbye, Watari." He hung up the phone and put it away. Then turned to us, saying, "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Yagami grumbled, seeming kind of grumpy all of a sudden.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked nosily.

"Watari. I needed to inform him of my whereabouts for this evening."

"Oh? Who's Watari? Your father?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Hey, speaking of that," I turned to Yagami on my right (Ryuga being on my left) "Will your parents be okay with you suddenly having two guests over?"

Yagami chuckled slightly, "My father will be out late an my mother and sister are out for the day. So it'll be just the three of us. Are you sure your parents don't care if you go somewhere without telling them?"

With the sudden mention of my family, my mood dimed as I coldly replied, "I'm sure my father wouldn't exactly like that I'm out at all on a school night, but it's not like he'll ever notice. And I'm sure my mom doesn't care, either."

"It seems as if your living situation isn't exactly pleasant…" Ryuga said.

"Barely livable." I said with a smile, turning to him. "But it's not like I'm really home enough to really say I care."

"Are they any harm to you?"

"Well…" I tried to choose my words wisely, "N-no, not really."

"Have they tried to force you to do anything you don't want to?" He asked, sounding sympathetic. At that moment I stopped walked and stared forward. I couldn't let these two boys that I barely even knew find out about the things my parents have done. "Miss Higuchi?"

I attempted to smile reassuringly and said, also trying to sound as happy as possible, "No, nothing like that has happened." I continued to walk at a faster pace, "Why would you even ask something like that? Geez, you're very curious about my home life, aren't you, Ryuga?" I added a bit of a laugh at the end.

The two had stopped walking and were not looking at me. "Uhmmm, Light-kun?" Ryuga turned to Yagami. "What do you make of this?"

"Well…" Yagami folded his arms, "As the son of a police officer, I know better than to just make a judgment just from that.

"I understand… Well, come on, Miss Higuchi." The raven haired boy grabbed me by the wrist as we started walking, again.

We walked for about another block or so. Ryuga didn't let me go until we reached the front door. As Yagami fumbled with his keys a little, Ryuga took a step back and turned to face a wall. Why? I don't know. Once the door was unlocked, the three of us entered the surprisingly empty house.

Yagami flipped on the light and my breath was taken away by the neat-ness of his house. No trash on the floor, all the books in place, no puddles of wine and broken glass. They even had nice furniture!

"I guess you like it." Yagami said, turning off his shoes and going into the kitchen. Me and Ryuga did the same. "Would you like something to snack on while we study?" He asked.

"Do you have potato chips?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do. Is consommé flavor all right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Actually, that's my favorite."

"Great." He smiled, taking out the bag and then going to grab a bowl out of the cupboard and poured the chips into the bowl. "Let's head up to my room, I guess. Just, try not to poke around too much, please." He said, leading the way upstairs.

"Ooooh, afraid we might find your stash of porn, Yagami?" I teased, covering my mouth with a giggle.

"I- what? N-no, that's not- why would you think that?!" I could practically hear the embarrassment in his voice at the question and then Ryuga snicker from behind me, which made me laugh harder.

We passed a room that had 'Sayu' on the door, so I assumed that Sayu was his sister's name. Or maybe brother, you never know. As we stood in front of another door that didn't have any name on it, I noticed a small piece of paper sticking out from the door… Same thing I do for my room. When he opened the door, I swear I heard a slight snapping noise, but I didn't really worry about it and decided it just came from opening the door.

Yagami's room, like the rest of the house, was so neat and clean, it almost sparkled. The bed was made, clothes were put away nicely in drawers, and he even had a mini-TV.

"God…" I said, "Your house is so… Perfect!"

"Perfect?" He said questioningly, tossing his stuff on the floor by his desk and sitting cross legged on the chair, "This place is hardly perfect."

"B-but…" I sighed and sat on the bed. Ryuga came and perched on the bed next to me.

"Ryuuuuuga…" Yagami groaned, sounded annoyed, "Can't you at least sit normally on my bed?"

"I'm sorry, Light-kun." The other boy said, "You know that I have to sit this way in order for me to use my brain to its full potential. Besides, you shouldn't talk to me about how I sit when you sit like a female…"

Yagami's face turned a slight shade of red as he put both feet on the floor and turned to his computer, facing away from us. "Wh-whatever! Let's just get working!"

We started off going through some algebra problems, then science equations. After a little while, the door knob rattled. Hey, Light. Why's your door locked?" It was a younger girl's voice. Maybe his sister?

Yagami stood up and went to answer the door. "What is it, Sayu, what do you want?" The girl, without asking, pushed her way in.

"Ooooh, I see." She said when she saw me, "You have your 'friends' over. I guess I'll leave you three alone. " She giggled before skipping out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Sorry, that was my little sister, Sayu… Pay no attention to her…"

As we continued our work, I started to get extremely sleepy. Not even listening to a single word both Yagami and Ryuga were saying.

Suddenly I heard an older woman's voice call, "Light and friends! Dinner is ready!" Yagami stood and motioned for us to follow. "Oh! Light! I didn't know you had a lady friend over! Oh dear…" The woman, who I assumed was Mrs. Yagami, said putting her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't worry, Mrs. Yagami." Ryuga said, putting up his hands, "I assure you, your son is a lot like his father and would never lay a hand on Miss Higuchi."

"You make it sound like you've met him." The woman continued to set the table. Ryuga coughed and started helping her out, receiving odd looks from the woman.

After the table was set, the five of us sat down to eat. The situation was very awkward with the lack of conversation. When I was about half way finished with my meal, we heard the door open.

"Dad's home early today…" Yagami said and his little sister wen to greet him, leading the man into the room with us.

As soon as he saw Ryuga, his eyes got all wide with surprise. Ryuga gave him a look that I could not identify and his surprised face disappeared.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

Mr. Yagami sighed before saying, "Yes, of course. I was just not expecting company, that's all." Then he went to go get his own plate of food. When he came back in, Yagami decided to introduce us.

"Mom, Dad, Sayu." He said, standing up, "These are my-" He coughed, "friends, Hideki Ryuga and Aiko Higuchi."

Both me and Ryuga stood up slightly, saying in unison, "Please treat us with respect."

Then we resumed out meal with one more person with us, only this time, all of the Yagami family started talking about Mr. Yagami and his work. Evidently, he was now in a small group of cops investigating the Kira case.

When everyone was finished, I decided that I had been there long enough and that it was time to leave. I stood up from the table and put away my dishes. "I'll be leaving now." I said, "Thank you all for what you did today and treating me nicely."

"So you understand everything, now, Miss Higuchi?" Ryuga asked, also standing up. I nodded in response. He walked over to me by the door and slipped his shoes onto his bare feet. "Then I think I would like to walk you home… If that's all right…"

"I-I guess, but…" I stuttered, unsure whether I should accept or not, "Y-you don't have to…" I swear I was blushing.

"But I want to." He opened the door and, before turning to leave, looked back at the family inside, "Mr. Yagami, Mrs. Yagami, thank you for having us. Light-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." Then the two of us left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
-

It was already getting kind of cold and dark out. I rubbed my arms, trying to warm myself up a bit. Ryuga, on the other hand, seemed okay. Then again, he also had on a long sleeve shirt, and I did not.

"You'll have to lead the way, though, Miss Higuchi." Ryuga said as we were walking towards my house.

"I don't live very far from here. What about you, Ryuga? Do you live somewhere close by?" I asked.

"Mmm. Not exactly, but I'll have someone come and get me."

"Oh… Okay, then."

We walked the rest of the way in yet another awkward silence. I stopped to get the key from under the mat in front of the door to unlock it. "Uhm, should we wait outside?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I wouldn't mind, however you seem to be cold, so I think it would be better to go in… Unless you don't want me to come in…" He gave me this sad look.

"N-no, it's not that! I just…" I stopped myself, "I, uhm… Well, come inside, I guess." I slowly opened the door, praying to god that my mother wouldn't be around or that she would be sleeping or something.

We stepped in and I closed the door behind us. As I was slipping off my shoes, a knife suddenly flew through the air and got caught in the door. Then a bombardment of all kinds of kitchen utensils started coming at us. Before I could even think to react, a plate smacked me in the head, knocking me back onto the ground.

"Miss Higuchi, are you all right?!" Ryuga asked, kneeling down next to me. I touched my head where I was hit, feeling the warm blood that was now trickling down my face.

My mother came closer to us from her place in the kitchen. She had a bottle of wine in one hand and a knife in the other. She took a swig of the wine and staggered closer. "It's all your fault…" she mumbled almost inaudibly. She lifted the half empty bottle over her head and hurled it toward us, lunging forward after it. Ryuga moved in front of me, the wine bottle smashing against his back, getting his white shirt stained with the red color. He then put his foot out, kicking my mother in the stomach, forcing her back.

"Get. Out…" She mumbled, on the floor now, "Get out of my house… And never come back!" Hearing that I sighed, stood up, helping Ryuga off the ground and turned and left.

"Are you okay?" Ryuga asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I said, whipping off more blood. "I'm sorry; I didn't think she would be drunk." I lied, as I only HOPED she wouldn't be drunk.

Ryuga stared at me for a couple of seconds before taking out his cell phone, again, as we moved to sit at the curb. "Hello, Watari? Yes, I'm ready. Also, please prepare another room. We'll be having a guest tonight." He hung up and put the cellular devise back into his pocket.

"You were talking about me?" I asked, surprised that he would even suggest me stay with him.

"Of course." He said, as if it was obvious, "You did just get kicked out of your house, and your head is bleeding and needs to be looked at soon. Watari will be here to get us in a moment."

"How will he know where we are if you didn't tell him?" Ryuga decided to stay quiet and not answer my question. "Sorry." I apologized, feeling like maybe I shouldn't have asked for some reason.

The two of us sat on the curb and waited for out ride to come. A black car with tinted windows came around the corner. I quickly stood up to get out of the way. A not so smart move on my part. The fast movement caused my head to throb and me to stumble backwards. Ryuga caught me and opened the door to the car. At that moment, Mom came bursting through the front door with piston in her hand. She aimed it at us and fired, but, being the drunken woman that she was, she missed us and hit the car.

"Sorry, Miss Higuchi, but we're in danger." Ryuga said, taking me by the shoulders and tossing me into the back seat. My head spun as it crashed into the other side door. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my mother's crazed face through the window.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. Figured something was better than nothing, right? Either way, hope you enjoyed! Please read and review, all opinions are appreciated.  
**


End file.
